


一个梦

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 海德里希把今早的晨报拆成两叠递了一份给他，他接过之后并不马上看，放在一边继续专心致志地涂抹面包，顺便思考报复计划。餐桌对面的另一个人并不知道自己在梦中招惹了狐狸崽子，仍毫无知觉地关注他人的命运。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	一个梦

舒伦堡无法叫出声，也无法动弹，他迅速判断出所处之地乃梦境。

但这梦境未免太过真实了。

他能感到自己胸膛紧贴着床单，胸腔里的那颗心脏隔着肋骨撞击床垫，他甚至听到弹簧幸灾乐祸地吱吱作响。该死，闭嘴！他选择性忽略了这也是大多数人一直想对他说的。

一根细长冰冷的东西轻轻划过他的脊背，他打了个激灵。我当然知道你是谁，他愤愤地想，但只能从拼命拓展视野的眼角瞥见恶毒而模糊的野兽模样。他能闻到热腾腾的肥皂味，就是那种生硬劣质的军队配给品的味道，还有无处不在的烟味。没有酒精的味道，可他记得他们在睡前喝了个够，当然如果海德里希是在神志清醒时做这种事，那么他则需要重新评估危险系数。虽然之前已经有很多前辈告诫他远离野兽，但他总是一笑了之，他不能伤害我分毫，何况我已经掌握了游戏节奏，狐狸尚幼，贪图刺激也可以理解。

第二次则不是被那种未知物体触碰，而是已知的嘴唇，太烫了，他怀疑海德里希发烧了，或者是自己，他发烧的前兆总是冷，从一种极端冲向另一种极端。他第一次意识到已知会比未知更可怕，也许下一秒他的肩膀就会被獠牙整个贯穿，撕下来甩到地毯上，用来吓唬第二天来打扫的女佣。海德里希的鼻息喷在他皮肤上，仿佛金色的水蒸气要给大理石上点颜色。他停留了很久以确保染色鲜艳，久到足以让他们俩像两株毫无关系的植物一样长在一起。直到他开口，水仙才和沙棘分开，从身体深处漫出来的话语蹭得他发麻。

海德里希先是叫他的名字。

后者当然早已厌倦了这种呼唤，只为无法表达厌恶之情而不满。

我想……

你想什么！对，舒伦堡也讨厌他糟糕的语言表达能力。

然后他感到了横贯整个背部的疼痛，至少他终于弄清楚了，那细长的物体是藤条或者其他相同功能的事物。受伤的地方一边燃烧一边肿胀出来，然后渗出血，把温度降下来。

这样你满意了吧？一股怒火从他可怜兮兮的肝脏蹿上来，几乎要把整个大脑吞噬了。回顾过往的人生，从来没有人敢这样对待他，他是家人最疼爱的幼子，老师口中的优秀学生，同事眼中的明日之星，好吧也许是眼中钉绊脚石，但他的确博得了大多数人的喜爱为自己创造了舒适的生存空间。

唯有海德里希，海德里希能真正伤害到他，从灵到肉，将疼痛层层叠叠加诸于他，踩住他的尾巴套上项圈和锁链。他明白，有时候肉体上的折磨更甚于精神，这就是舒伦堡沦落至此的原因。

海德里希不会就此罢休，很快是第二鞭，呼啸着划破皮肉，黏腻泛黄的体液与血液同流合污。他知道自己发不出声音，正好省了咬嘴唇的力气，可以多多关注汹涌的胃酸和胆汁，他总担心它们从伤口中一起涌出来，可以想象背上一塌糊涂的犯罪现场，也足以证明野兽的低劣品味。

他的脑子在头盖骨里撞来撞去，让他数不清接下来的劫难。常年病痛教会他在忍耐的同时探究忍耐的缘由——因为海德里希需要舒伦堡的血来安抚蠢蠢欲动的情欲，因为没有鲜血的情欲仅仅是半死的白玫瑰，所以维纳斯的手指注定要碰上玫瑰刺，所以海德里希注定要高高扬起鞭子。也许神性中躲藏着一个脆弱的虐待狂，这是一个很好的论文题目，党会喜欢的，舒伦堡想。

这时他突然意识到海德里希先亲吻后鞭挞，这既不符合逻辑又不符合常理，海德里希是那种会给弱小者鞭子给强硬派毒蜂蜜的人。这太不符合逻辑了，怎么会发生这种事情，于是舒伦堡就这样脱离了梦境。

他的身躯完好无缺，除了腿上为了德意志留下的伤口已经结痂。

整整一个早晨舒伦堡都一言不发，果酱刀挖出大坨樱桃果酱一下一下抹在黑面包上。

“你这是怎么了？睡得不好？别露出吸血鬼的眼神，果酱可不是血。”海德里希显然休息得很好。

舒伦堡把果酱瓶推到他面前。

“你应该学会适应酒精的副作用。”

就像危重病患适应吗啡，就像我适应你。

海德里希把今早的晨报拆成两叠递了一份给他，他接过之后并不马上看，放在一边继续专心致志地涂抹面包，顺便思考报复计划。

餐桌对面的另一个人并不知道自己在梦中招惹了狐狸崽子，仍毫无知觉地关注他人的命运。


End file.
